ranpaging the second round
by PshycoDemoness
Summary: The laughter continues!
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome again to Violent News, today our reporter Susan Ribbles is on live in London England. Susan, please tell us what is happening there. "Well as you can see Frodo, another massive attack is being brought to this world by non other than Kagome…Very sad. People have no ides what to do as she attacks people from random universes that should not be here.

Wait…is that? I do believe it is….(thinks for a bit) IT'S && HARRY POTTER!!!!!! BEHIND HIM IS NON OTHER THAT THE ENTIRE YU YU HAKISHO GANG!!! Must. Get. Fire. Demon. HEIE!!!!!! COME HERE!!!! (heie puts sword at her wind pipe) hehehehehehehe Never mind…heh.

Ahem well, it looks like ummmm, I don't think that is right….????? Okay that is just, well just disturbing…I CAN"T BELIVE THAT DOMBLEDOR DECIDED IT WAS ALRIGHT TO CONFRONT KAGOME!!! THE POOR OLD COLGER IS BEING TOSSED AROUND LIKE A (cough) RAG DOLL!!!!!! He was thrown to where he landed in a vat of pink dye pushing Voldie into it as well…. That color of pink should never be on a man EVER!!! It's just not right I MEAN THEY LANDED IN A &(())) BALLERINA DESINER ROOM NEXT **AND ARE BEING FITTED FOR A NEW _DRESS_**!!!!!!!!!!!!

People you are seeing it live the most terrifying, ugliest, deceitful man, along with the respectful, and manipulative man, are being fitted for a TUTU!!!!!!! The horror!!!! The AGONY!!!! Ah! Kagome has a hold of SNAP!!!! HE MADE THE MISTAKE OF BEING HIS SNARKY SELF AND IS NOW BEING PUT THROUGH THE GRINDER!!! I, wait a minute, THESE AREN'T HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS!!! NOR ARE THEY FROM YU YU HAKISHO!!!!!! The two in the ballerina store is non other than INUYASHA AND HIS BROTHER!!!!!

The poor fellow in the grinder is… is …. (Sources, People I need names, who is that weird looking chap…got it…THANKS!!!) JAKEN!!! The ugly toad had the audacity to say that Kagome was a stupid woman….I do believe that he shall never be the same after he feels what it is like to be sliced cheese…nope I don't think that he will. (he will probably avoid cheese for the rest of his life….might actually do some improvement to both his looks and his putrid smell that follows him everywhere.)

Wolf boy has entered the stage of chaos ….He looks to be sucking up to Kagome and she doesn't seem to be taking it well. What is this…it looks like she is sending the idiot on a free flight, courtesy to Madame Fist… is it me or does he seem to be getting closer…&&( He landed on my camera crew!!!! (turns to camera…Ummmmm, I'm going to need more guys…again, yah, well see you later this has been another report interrupted because of damage to the crew…see you all after a word from our sponsors…

Review and I might write more…. I THRIVE OFF OF REVEIWS!!!! Lets me know that I am doing well… YEP (BIG GRIN)


	2. Chapter 2

Doom, doom, doom, doom, doom (a high level voice is singing this as a commercial of destruction is displayed before our audience) …. Alright, back to Violent New, with you on the road reporter Susan Ribbles. Hi and hello again, sorry for the rude interruptions that seems to follow my camera crew.

They have been replaced by indestructible robots that the station is sure won't be destroyed by either me or any violent person who wants to take their frustration out on them. mutters, but I'm pretty sure that I could if I wanted to (destroy the new robot camera team she has, that was what she meant when she was muttering.) Ahm, well as you can all see there has not been any difference from what was happening earlier, except if you count the fact that Kagome is now heading towards …a … no she wouldn't, ..SHE IS HEADING STRAIGHT TO THE COLA FACTORY!!! ($)#!!!

WITH THAT TYPE OF CHEMICAL ENERGY STROED THERE, THERE WILL BE NO WAY OF CALMING HER DOWN!!!! (#&$&#) INUYASHA (in all his pink glory) IS CARGING FORWARD TO STOP HER!! BUT IT IS TO NO AVAIL!! She batted him away from her like he was nothing but a fly and needed to be destroyed on sight.

Laughing at his expense, she continues on her way to the factory to, what it seems to me, to refuel on depleted energy. On the arrival to the factory, Kagome starts to help herself to the large quantity of caffeine that is in front of her. After about an hour of devouring all the caffeine that was present she turns her crazed alert gaze on the crowd of fends from every anime that I could think of, even Dr. Robotinic. With a flick of her hand she destroys over half of them, along with any corrupted buildings; the rest did an orderly fashioned, which means that they trampled on each other until they escaped the wrath of a powerful woman. Stuttering like the bugs they are, they barely made it out with the seven that was left. Shippo, at that moment, appeared before his adopted mother, what is this folks it seems that she has stated to calm down!!!

It's a miracle!! At that moment Inuyasha came up and bopped poor Shippo on his head…That was a bad move… Really bad. KAGOME HAS REAGAIN HER RAGE AND IS POUNDING THE PINK HALF DEMON INTO THE GROUND WITH ONE WORD THAT IS REPEATED OVER AND OVER AGAIN!!!!!! (Susan turns back to the audience) Well I bid you all good night and this concludes today's report.

Not a great continue on but it is here non the less, and this is the last chapter of this… I put all my frustration out in the other ones, so this is it. Last chapter of this Violent News.

REVIEW so that I know if I am doing better or not…REMENBER I THRIVE OFF OF REVIEWS!!!!! MUwahhahahahhahahahhahahhahahhahahahhaaahhahahahahaha


End file.
